User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Quaid (Omni)
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Five Lights' Sacred Oath ''(100% boost to ATK and 30% boost to max HP when 5 elements or more are present, 50% to ATK and 30% boost to max HP of all allies, reduces BB gauge required for BB and boosts BB gauge fill rate) 'ES: '*Insert Name Here* (Hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC relative to HP lost & when 'Meirith Pearl 'is equipped, 30% boost to all parameters) 'BB: '''Four Holy Swords: Yunoverun ''(17 combo Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes, boosts BB ATK for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns) 'SBB: '''Zenith Horizon (20 combo powerful Earth, Light, Dark attack on all foes, adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder element to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB ATK for 3 turns & gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) UBB: *Insert Name Here* ''(23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB ATK for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & massively boosts ATK, DEF for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. ''REMINDER: Quaid's Omni isn't released yet. 'Overview' HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, I WANT THIS RIGHT NOW!!! GUMI, MOVE YOUR BODIES AND PUT IT ALREADY!! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT UNTIL YOU RELEASE KARL'S MOM FOR THIS OMNI!!! Seriously, I was so excited for Quaid to have an Omni that he's probably one of the Units I always expected to have one, alongside Bestie and Charla. He's literally one of my first 7* Units and I really want Quaid to be back at the game. Not like he left, but... you know... Allanon, Shida... 'Leader Skill' Grade: '''S I used to hate ''Five Lights Leader Skills, but now I like them. Maybe it's my deep Krantz usage calling me. Anyway, Quaid boosts ATK by 50% and HP by 30% normally and ATK by 100% and HP by 30% if you make a Squad that has at least 5 elements. In today's game, Rainbow squads are kinda avoided due to Cross Spark and Resonance mechanics. But the reason I like this LS is because it generates diversity and planning. After all, you won't be abusing of Resonance with this LS. Quaid also has some good BB management here. He reduces the gauge requirement by 20%, which means less BC needed to collect. If that's not enough, he also boosts BC efficacy by 30%. With this pair, I can assure you that BB gauge filling is not much of a problem. It doesn't get you out of BC drop resistant, though. 'Extra Skill' Grade: 'A I'm already feeling the disappointment coming from Vern users. Before we talk about the topic above, let's talk about the upgrade. Quaid still has the ATK, DEF and REC boost according to your HP. Now, it goes up by 1.5% each time you lose 1% of your HP, reaching the max boost of 150%. While I'm against Hadaron-styled LS and ES, this helps in somethings. Now, do you remember when Avant came to Global? Yeah, at that point, if you ever used Vargas the game said "Stop. There's Avant now." After all, you can have only one Dandelga and it works on both father and son. Right now, you don't have that problem anymore since Avant uses now (the almost impossible to obtain) Dandemagus. This problem will never happen again, right? Wrong. Quaid will receive a 30% parameter boost if Meirith Pearl is equipped and who currently uses this Sphere to ES function? Vern. Yep, you have to choose between Vern or Quaid now, element or Spark. This is somehow frustrating. I don't have Vern, but I know how difficult it is to give that Sphere to another Unit. You can ignore this and don't put the Sphere here, but a Malice Jewel parameter boost helps. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'A Quaid's BB uses a 370% damage modifier, which is the normal modifier for Omni Units. Thanks to Quaid's stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Quaid continues to use the square of Fire-Water-Earth-Thunder on this BB. If you take that Quaid's past modifier was slightly lower than normal and now it's on the base, this can become a good damaging BB. But good news is that this isn't the only function of this BB anymore! Quaid will now give a 250% boost to BB ATK, which helps at boosting BB damage at will. This effect helps too much on certain spots, especially when bosses reduce your BB ATK. Paris, I'm looking at you right now. He also boosts BC efficacy by 50%. Combine with his own LS and you have 80% boost to this. It's pretty high already and if you put his BB gauge requirement reduction as well, it won't take too much for you to have your BB filled up. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'S Quaid's SBB uses a 580% damage modifier, which is the minimum modifier of Omni Units. Thanks to his stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Quaid now attacks with Light and Dark elements alongside his Earth. Considering that he already puts Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder to attacks, he practically has the 6 elements in him. Of course, this applies only to him, as the rest will have only the 4 elements that he puts. Then again, if you have Sirius or Krantz, having the six elements isn't any problem here. The BB ATK boost went from 250% to 300%. It's a more considerable boost and you don't need to juggle between BB and SBB to receive it. Most of the times, you'll be only on SBB, so don't worry about any problematics with this buff. What's different this time is that Quaid give a 7 BC regen instead of boosting BC efficacy. This is what BB filling Units like Felice and Rengaku usually offer. Juggling between BB and SBB will happen only for this BB management part. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'S Quaid's UBB uses a 1500% damage modifier, which is the minimum modifier of Omni Units. Thanks to his stats, you can expect damage coming from this. You'll begin with Quaid dealing the all-around elemental damage, because of his elemental addition. This hasn't changed so there's no need to worry about elements. The BB ATK boost doubled. Now you have a 600% BB ATK boost. This isn't the highest, since Azurai can give a 1000% boost which is literally nuts. But having a 600% already helps. A lot, to be honest. Once again, Quaid's BB management changed. Now, 50 BC fill when you're damaged, so it's probably filling all gauges to max. Tilith may be the only exception and now I reminded myself of Paramore... enough jokes aside, this is such a helping buff. Quaid also gives a 300% boost to ATK and DEF. Stat boosts are quite helpful when tossed with other buffs instead of being lonely put. 'SP Enhancements Grade: '''A Not only the design, but the enhancements too. Gumi, why don't you make story-related stuff like this, huh? 1. 20% boost to ATK and REC = 10 SP 2. 20% boost to max HP and DEF = 10 SP Medulla Gem boosts can be avoided at some points unless you're going to do a Colosseum build out of Quaid. 3. Boosts BB ATK (75% boost) = 20 SP More BB ATK boost for Quaid doesn't hurt. 4. Adds Light, Dark elements for 3 turns to SBB = 30 SP Quaid's own SP option. With this you'll complete Quaid's elemental kit on SBB. It's usable and it's ignorable at the same time. After all, if you have Sirius, Krantz or Kafka, you won't have to worry about adding Light and Dark to attacks. 5. Adds Spark damage boost (100% boost) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP Claire's SP option. If I am to be honest, I wouldn't pick this. If you have a Spark damage booster like Vern or Zero, you won't need to add this, since their boost is clearly better. 6. Adds critical hit rate boost (60% boost) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP Colt's SP option. Yet another option I wouldn't take too. The content is highly resistant to Criticals nowadays and even fi it wasn't, a rate boost not combined with damage doesn't help much. I would prefer to take Silas, Avant or Azurai for this. 7. Adds damage taken boosts BB gauge (4-7 BC fill) for 3 tuns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP Diana's SP option and one option I will definitely take. With Quaid's new BB management buffs added everywhere, this is a positive addition. After all, this is the only boost that Quaid lacks except on UBB. 8. Adds probable 1 turn ATK, DEF down (30% chance to reduce both stats by 50%) effect to BB/SBB = 30 SP Fadahl's SP option. I would prefer if this wasn't immediate and yes if it was added for 3 turns. ATK and DEF down can help with offensive and defensive gameplay, if you combine them with Injury and Weak (if you don't have DEF Ignore), but they're not enough. 9. Adds HP recovery effect (2000-3000 + 11% of REC) to BB/SBB = 40 SP Ivris' SP option. As good as healing is, Quaid's REC stat isn't high and there's nothing that boosts it except his ES. There's no point in bringing REC boosting specialized Units like Aurelia, Tilith or Juno-Seto because they can heal. 10. Enhances BB ATK boost effect (+ 100% boost) on BB/SBB/UBB = 40 SP This is quite normal on Units that boost BB ATK and it's one of the most selected. After all, any BB ATK boost can save. ''My personal build would be:'' 2. 20% boost to max HP and DEF = 10 SP 7. Adds damage taken boosts BB gauge (4-7 BC fill) for 3 tuns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP 10. Enhances BB ATK boost effect (+ 100% boost) on BB/SBB/UBB = 40 SP This enhances Quaid's new functionality. Having Diana's SP option will improve BB management in cases where the drop resistance is high and just the efficacy and regen aren't enough, The BB ATK boost enhancement actually helps. After all, booses tend to heavily drop BB ATK. I'm still looking at you, Paris. The 20% stat boost is just to grant more sruvival honestly. '''Arena Grade: '''A Why would you skip Quaid? He has a 45 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is pretty good. With his LS reduction going and some good BB Spheres, you can even have Quaid + 4 Mifunes with their BBs already geared up for the first turn. After all, unless you're going into Random Rules and got the luck to receive ''Empty BB Gauge Start or No Brave Bursts'', half of your gauge is filled. Final Grade: S Quaid has become more useful and it's not just a damaging unit like when he was a 7*. His new BB management skills can definitely put his newcoming rivals Felice and Rengaku to watch their backs. Have Krantz, Selena, Zelnite or any other unit to help with drops and you'll have a successful BB spamming, which isn't that hard to make. Anyway... ''I. WANT. OMNI. QUAID. NOW!!!'' ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Quaid! Did he helped you in the past? How are your expectations for him in your game? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts